A new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry (botanically known as Rubus idaeus L.) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Vajolet Plus’ is disclosed. The new variety ‘Vajolet Plus’ was obtained by free pollination of individual Polka raspberry plants.
The new plant was created in 2003 at Faver, (Cembra Valley, Province of Trento, Region Trentino—Italy) and has been subject to selection in year 2005 and then asexually reproduced repeatedly by root cutting at Vigolo Vattaro (Province of Trento, Region Trentino—Italy), since year 2007. The characteristics of the new plant have been found stable and have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 6) asexual propagations (root cuttings).